


'You think you're funny?'

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ron tries to make Hermione smile and laugh in an empty Gryffindor common-room, in this adorably fluffy fanfiction set in the post-second-war period.





	'You think you're funny?'

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- 'Harry Potter' is owned by JK Rowling. I do not profit from writing this fanfiction.   
> This fanfiction was requested by an anon on my tumblr blog. Hope you like it!

**"You think you're funny?" A Romione fanfiction (prompt from a Tumblr anon)**

 

‘Do you think clouds have feelings?’

Hermione looked up from her book on Arithmancy, her eyes narrowed at the source of the disturbance to her reading.

Ron Weasley was sat next to her on the large sofa in front of the fire. The rest of the Gryffindor Common-Room was empty, aside from the mewing form of Crookshanks, who was curled into a ball in a chair near the window.

The redheaded boy was lounging with one of his arms dangling off the back of the sofa. His long hair was draped loosely over his eyes, and his shirt collar rose awkwardly out of the neckline of his Weasley jumper.

‘No, Ron,’ Hermione said shortly, frowning. ‘Clouds are made of water or ice crystals that have settled on dust particles in the air. They are not sentient.’

This information didn’t seem to trouble Ron, who bit one of his finger-nails absentmindedly. Hermione tried not to stare- as much as nail-biting usually annoyed her; she actually quite liked watching Ron when he did it. It must have been a side-effect of being in love with him.

‘’Mione,’ Ron continued, (her stomach gave an involuntary spasm of delight, as it did every time he called her that). ‘We live in a world of sentient trees, cars and paintings- is it that much of a stretch to assume clouds might be “alive” as well?’

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron let out a small chuckle as he watched her eyebrows conjoin in exasperation.

‘So, remind me again,’ he continued, as Hermione began to look down at her book. ‘Is Arithmancy the one about adding-up, or taking-away?’

‘ _Honestly, Ron!_ ’ Hermione exclaimed, slamming her book shut. ‘Anyone would think I hadn’t explained it to you fifty times alread—’

But her words were drowned out as Ron started laughing, his cheeks forming dimples. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he grinned down at Hermione.

‘Sorry, ‘Mione,’ he gasped, after his laughter subsided. ‘You know I’m a bit slow about these things.’

Hermione knew he was joking, but it still irritated her.

‘No, you’re not,’ she muttered, irritably. ‘You’re too smart sometimes.’

‘Aw thanks, love,’ he grinned winningly, resting his head on his arm hanging on the edge of the sofa-back. ‘You’re making me blush!’

Hermione tried not to giggle. She loved it when Ron called her pet-names, although she would never admit it. He would never let her live it down if she did.

‘I knew I could make you smile,’ Ron continued, pointing at Hermione’s mouth, which had curved upwards slightly. ‘They don’t call me funny-man for nothing!’

‘I thought that was because of the gangly-ness,’ Hermione shot back playfully.

Ron raises his eyebrows, and he put his hand to his heart.

‘Gangly? _Moi?_ ’ he asked, in a mock-hurt way. ‘I think you mean the good looks and winning personality!’

Hermione let out a giggle, her face turning slightly red. She slapped her hand to her mouth in surprise, but it was too late; she had been rumbled.

‘Oh, what’s this?’ said Ron, leaning closer to Hermione. She could almost count the freckles on his face. ‘Was that a giggle, ‘Mione?’

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ron had put his arms around her and pulled, so that she slid softly across the sofa and into his chest. His jumper was warm, and smelled of chocolate.

Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Ron’s enormous hands were stroking her back softly, and the stubble on his chin tickled the top of her head.

She felt her heart begin to beat faster. Even after so many months as a couple, physical contact with Ron always seemed to turn her into a love-sick mess. She could feel blood roaring in her ears, and her palms began to feel sweaty.

She pushed her face into Ron’s chest, feeling very embarrassed.

Ron let out a little chuckle, and he began to stroke her hair. Goose-bumps erupted along Hermione’s neck.

‘Merlin’s beard, you’re cute,’ Ron murmured, bopping the top of her head with his long nose. ‘A cute, giggly ‘Mione; reminds me of a dream I had the other night.’

Hermione stared up at Ron, whose eyes glinted as he grinned down at her. His mouth was straining with the act of not laughing.

‘ _You think you’re funny?_ ’

She had meant it to sound a little snarky and sarcastic, but, what with her giggling, it hadn’t really worked. She sounded like a lovesick school-girl. Which she supposed she was.

Ron’s grin increased, crinkles appearing round his gorgeous blue eyes.  

He moved his head down, so that it was next to hers, and whispered into her ear.

‘Do _you_ think I’m funny?’

Hermione let out another giggle. She took Ron’s face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his.

Her normally-teeming brain seemed to disable itself, and all she could think about were Ron’s lips, and the feel of his soft hands tangled in her hair, and his warm spicy scent in her nostrils.

Both of them continued to giggle as they pressed their mouths closer together, and Hermione found her hands in Ron’s beautifully-soft untidy hair.

Gasping for breath and somewhat light-headed, she pulled away slightly. Ron licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

‘You know,’ Hermione said, breathlessly; still stroking Ron’s hair. ‘I think you were right about the winning personality.’

‘Oh, really?’ Ron grinned mischievously, twirling a strand of Hermione’s bushy hair between his fingers.

Hermione nodded.

‘Not sure about the looks yet, though,’ she said, her tone dripping playfully with sarcasm.

Ron’s eyes shined and he raised an eyebrow.

‘“ _Yet_ ”?’ he asked, cupping Hermione’s face in his hands, and bringing her lips up to his. ‘Sounds like a challenge, ‘Mione. _Let me see if I can change your mind_ …’

Hermione could feel herself giggling once again as her lips touched Ron’s. _He really was a funny person…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please give kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
